The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 15
meanwhile Tarzan and the Gummi Bears ask Terk and Tantor to help get Kerchak out of the way Terk what Tantor well i ll be happy to help get Kerha but before Tantor can finish Terk silences his trunk Terk shut your trunk and get me out of here can you believe those guys they drop us like a new born giraffe kerlop now waltzes in here and expects us to Tarzan Terk im asking you as a friend Grammi yes Terk this girl Jane is who Tarzan really likes and she just wants to see their magicincent paradise but cant if Kerchak is in the way Terk oh no not the face and the eyes and the all right but dont make me do anything embarrising and Terk dresses like Jane and Tantor is dressed like Professer Porter Terk im gonna kill them Tantor actually i thought that dress was rather slimming on you Terk oh really i thought it was rather revealing and kinda how does she move in this thing suddenly Kerchak spots them and chases them meanwhile Tarzan and the Gummi Bears guide Jane Professer Porter and Clayton into the jungle the gorillas paradise Jane look daddy Professer Porter what what Jane Jane shes beautiful they look at Kala Tarzan shes my mother Jane but this is your mother Sunni long story and Kala frightently moves away Professer Porter what whats happening Jane i dont know daddy Clayton its getting away Jane Clayton no youll only frighten her more Cubbi Clayton can you please put your gun away i mean were here to look at the gorillas now shoot them Clayton i wasnt trying to shoot them and im gonna keep hold of my gun just in case some animals attacks us Professer Porter oh yes absolutely my dear good idea Clayton what are you doing do you want to frighten them off get up get up Jane hello its very nice to meet you Grammi hi fellow apes these guys are our friends theyre very friendly people and they want to look at you not hunt you Professer Porter oh your majesty youre such a tease oh hello hello Archimedes Q Porter at your service quite a grip youve got oh thank you is that one of mine oh this is wonderful Mister Clayton look look social grooming Clayton congrulations Professer our dreams has come true and one takes his gun no no give me that hey stop that hold on now leave that that is not to be playing with Jane can you teach me Tarzan speak gorilla Jane yes Tarzan oh oh oh yee yee Jane oh yee yee oh yee Tarzan Jane stays with Tarzan Jane stay but i thought we already Tarzan but then she sees Terk in her dress Jane is that my dress Tarzan oh no Tummi busted Kerchak roars chasing Terk and Tantor but then sees the real Jane and Professer Porter and gets ready to attack them Cubbi take cover Jane daddy Clayton give it to me he takes his gun back huh he sees Kerchak and fires his gun at him but misses and Kerchak angerly knocks Clayton down Tarzan no no go Jane Tarzan Tarzan go now as Jane Professer Porter and Clayton make a run for it Tarzan fights Kerchak and has good grip on him Professer Porter quickly and they leave suddenly the fight ends and Tarzan is ashamed of what he did Tarzan Kerchak i didnt im sorry Kerchak i asked you to protect my family but you betrayed us all Tarzan im so confused Sunni Kala i think its time to tell Tarzan what he really is and who his real parents are Kala youre right Sunni come with me theres something i should have shown him long ago Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs